A place to come home to
by Nitzoplax
Summary: Post Season 5. Amy, Mandy, and the senior staff get Josh and Donna a new start with the help of the people at Extreeme Makeover Home Edition
1. Default Chapter

A place to come home to  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I don't own any of the characters or likenesses used in this story that has been seen previously in any form of medium. NBC, Aaron Sorkin, and All those other folks who are involved in the production of "The West Wing" own those rights; and the folks at A.B.C and/or produce or are cast members of "Extreme Makeover, Home Edition" own those rights.  
  
I know the last thing you wanted was another post season 5 finale story but gosh darn it that's what I wrote.  
  
I don't know why this popped into my head especially when I am working on a couple of other stories; but it's late, I can't sleep and I think it's a fun idea for a short fluff piece.  
  
This is a primarily J/D romance/humor/cross over fluff piece, It takes place after the season 5 season finale, It is not A/U yet as season six is months away, and as long as you ignore the fact that the entire premise for this story is completely implausible given where Josh and Donna, work.  
  
A place to come home to:  
  
A year ago neither Dona nor Josh would have ever imagined that their engagement party would involve their parents, The president and his family, The senior staff and their assistants, Congressmen Andrea Wyatt and Matt Skinner, Senator Sam Seaborne, Joey Lucus, Danny Concanon, Amy, Mandy, and a few other close friends and family members getting together in the residence to watch a reality show; yet that is precisely what they was happening.  
  
Abby Was admonishing the president for pulling rank in trying to get the best seat despite the fact that he was neither the guest of honor nor did he have to elevate a leg that was still in a cast, though she implied if he didn't move and Make room for Donna on the couch he soon would. Toby and Andy were trying to quiet Huck and Molly. Leo was still arguing with the Mosses and Mrs. Lyman to let him pay for a substantial portion of the Rose Garden Wedding that was already in the early planning stages. And Sam and Mallory were negotiating with Mandy, exactly what it would take for her to come work for his office full time; when Ginger and Margaret called out for every one to be quiet and watch the show was starting.  
  
Tonight on a very special Extreme Makeover Home Edition, we help a man  
help his best friend recover from a tragic event, and give them the  
push they needed to move their relationship to a whole new level. The  
opening title graphics changed to a shot of Ty Pennington standing up  
in a tour bus.  
  
"I'm Ty Pennington and the renovation starts right now. Ok Constance,  
Preston, Mikael, Paul, and Tracy, here's the deal. Our next family  
isn't really so much a family as two best friends who also happen to  
work in a very special place, the Whitehouse. You guys might remember  
a few years ago the shooting at Roslyn and a senior staffer being  
critically when he was shot in the chest well that was this guy  
Whitehouse Deputy Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman. His assistant and best  
friend Donna Moss basically moved in and slept on his couch for 3  
months after the shooting to take care of him and get him healthy  
enough to be able to come back to work. Well about a month and a half  
ago Donna was representing the Whitehouse on a congressional fact  
finding mission in Gaza where she was the only survivor from inside  
the car that was destroyed when a bomb went off underneath their  
armored suburban. This is an attack that killed 2 U.S. Congressmen,  
the former Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and a Driver from  
the U.S. Secret Service. But she sustained some serious injuries and  
has been out of the hospital less than three weeks."  
  
Ty paused for a second letting the emotional impact of that sink in.  
"Here's the deal though, rather than go back and live with her parents  
in Wisconsin while she recovers, she wanted to stay near her job and  
her friends at work, and stay in D.C. So Josh has moved her back into  
his place and is taking care of her while she recovers. This is a guy  
who less than three months after literally nearly dieing after he was  
shot in the chest by people shooting at the President, was back in the  
office working full time. Both of these people are serious  
workaholics, they both have important jobs and are very dedicated.  
They normally work 12-16 hour days 6 or 7 days a week. But since Donna  
was injured during that attack in Gaza, Josh has been on a leave of  
absence so he can take care of her. What that means really is he works  
from home and is usually in meetings at either the Whitehouse or on  
Capital Hill for a few hours every day, but isn't get paid, so he can  
have the flexibility in his schedule he needs to help her with her  
physical therapy and other stuff."  
  
Ty let that sink in for a second then continued. "Here's another thing  
all of their friends and coworkers can see that they have had feelings  
more than friendship for each other for at least the last six years  
but haven't acted on those feelings because they work at the  
Whitehouse and Donna is Josh's assistant. Basically they are afraid  
that the press will paint it as a torrid affair if they started dating  
and cause a scandal for the president because she works for him. The  
guy is the Deputy Whitehouse Chief of Staff, there are maybe at most 4  
or 5 in the Whitehouse who don't work for him. And after six years of  
not acting on this chemistry the press and even the opposing party is  
rooting for these people to get together. Only thing is they don't  
really see that yet so part of this is to show them that maybe its  
time to let themselves act on those feelings. To let you know how  
much these people are made for each other people who nominated them  
are a couple of his ex-girlfriends who got together with some of their  
friends and co-workers. They sent us this tape, lets watch."  
  
Ty face was replaced on the screen by Mandy and Amy standing outside  
Josh's Town House. "Hi A.B.C. this is the home of Josh Lyman and we're  
here on behalf of his fan club to say enough is enough it's time to  
make this a home that he can be happy and whole in." Sam's voice is  
heard over the large bedroom on the main floor "This is where Dona  
took care of him for months after Roslyn, and now this is where Josh  
is taking care of Dona. He's lived here for almost 20 years and yet he  
never really took the time to make it a home. What little homey  
touches you see in this place are things Donna did over that summer.  
She has put more time and love into making this place a home than he  
was able to. They are both workaholics and ordinarily they only see  
their homes 4 or 5 hours a day unless one of them one of hem is  
critically injured. A large part of that is because they do important  
work another big factor is that they can be together at work without  
worrying about crossing any boundaries or creating the look of  
impropriety. The other factor is that they never took the time to make  
their places a home." Shots of the interior of Josh's house were  
replaced by an exterior shot of the Whitehouse then as Leo's voice was  
heard, images of Josh and Donna's work spaces. "This is where Josh and  
Donna spend all of their time. They have made a lot of sacrifices to  
stay here and we think its time that they stopped having to make so  
many sacrifices. They deserve a home together that will be a welcome  
environment to come home to." Again Amy and Mandy appeared outside of  
Josh's house. "Please A.B.C. Josh and Dona need a push. Please help  
them get a new beginning."  
  
Ty appeared again looking around at all of the motivated designers.  
"Ok guys so we got really two jobs with this one. First make a place  
that is a home that both of them will look forward to coming home to  
and second and possibly more important to get these two to let  
themselves admit their feelings for each other." Tracy sighed "I think  
it's so sweet that they have friends that would go through all this  
hassle of doing this for them." Mikael pumped his arm in an excited  
fashion. "We have to make it happen for these people." The bus pulled  
up in front of Josh's townhouse and Ty said as they all started to run  
out of the bus. "Ok they have no idea we're coming so lets wake them  
up. Good Morning Joshua Lyman! Good Morning Donna Moss! Come on out  
here." This is when Josh makes his first appearance on the show,  
dressed in sweats. "What do you... who do you... Do you have the right  
place?"  
Ty still through the megaphone. "good morning Mr. Lyman we're here  
with A.B.C Ultimate home makeover here to give you and Dona the home  
of our dreams."  
  
"Hold on a second. DONA! Do you know anything about a TV show redoing  
the house? ...... Nope sorry you got the wrong place." Josh called out  
as he slammed the door on them.  
  
The Camera turns back to Ty who looks shocked and a little hurt then  
quickly schools his face back into his trademark smirk and reached for  
his cell phone. "Ok as you can see they had no idea we were coming.  
This was a surprise arranged by their friends and coworkers. Bu don't  
be concerned we have a backup plan. Were going to take a commercial  
break, while I do something I always wanted to do." Ty diald his phone  
and put it up to his ear. "Yes, this is Ty Pennington, get me the  
President."  
  
T.B.C. 


	2. Chapter 2

A place to come home to 2  
  
See author notes in the first chapter, I don't own these characters  
  
If anybody has any ideas on what we should do to the house please let me know. Because frankly this idea isn't all that well fledged out.  
  
I don't really remember the extent of her injuries and am not exactly sure what the recovery time is for something like that. But if a broken ankle takes months and months and multiple surgery then multiple compound fractures and open heart surgery has got to take a bit of recovery time. This isn't like my other stories where I spend a whole lot of time researching into a lot of the facts. If you have any information that can help me make it better I welcome your feedback.  
  
When the commercials started Josh stood up and headed towards the table where the refreshments where laid out. "Honey its time for your meds and you need to eat something with them what do you want?"  
  
"I'm not hungry we just ate a half hour ago."  
  
"Do I need to break out the rules? Dona rule #15 clearly states we willingly follow directions to the letter or there will be vengeful consequences and then we follow the directions anyway. Now you don't have to eat much you can have one of these quarter sandwiches of some fruit but I don't want you getting sick again from your meds and it would be a shame to have to leave the party."  
  
Dona pouted "I hate the rules."  
  
Toby actually broke out a full blown grin at this having been frequently been punished for violating the rules. "Donna you know no one in this room is going to be party to anyone breaking the rules."  
  
"You all are enjoying this way too much, and remember sweetheart I'm making a list and you're going to be old a lot sooner than I am."  
  
"I'm planning on it dear. But first we need to get you healthy enough to take care of me when I get all senile, and wrinkly. Now what do you want?  
  
"Don't forget bald very bald. Ok I'll have some grapes and can I have some pineapple juice. Yon know Mandy you are somewhat to blame for this he was nowhere near this lippy before we were dating."  
  
"You think the rest of us were cold shrews who loved to argue?"  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind, but then I didn't like either of you hat much."  
  
"So why blame me and not Sam or Amy or even Leo? After all he is the one that paid for it so you didn't have to worry about that whole gift declaration thing."  
  
"Well as much as I like placing blame on Sam this was a brilliantly run media coup not only for us but the President went up 2.5 points after the story broke and since the spots for tonight's show he's gone up another 5. You are one of the countries top media consultants and spin artists and C.J. couldn't get her fingerprints on this until they approached the Whitehouse or the networks would be crying foul from the start. So yeah I think you played a large part in instigating this. Thank you sweetie, here sit down you've been running around all day." Donna said as she started eating the fruit Josh brought her.  
  
Mandy mouth went slightly agape at Donna's analysis of the way this happened. "Ok I admit to preparing the strategy but it was Amy who came up with the whole idea and got the first family to okay it."  
  
Josh smiled at Mandy's confession and attempt to pass blame. "We know and after all is said and done we appreciate all you did for us. I know I didn't leave things on the best note with either of you but it was a real special thing you did for us."  
  
Amy looked uncomfortable at Josh's sincerity. "Well you know me I had an ulterior motive. Being in a lasting relationship with a woman is bound to make you more open to women's issues."  
  
C.J. nearly choked on the mini keesh she was nibbling. "You know I almost want to believe that because that's a lot better than the reason that the rest of us thought you did it."  
  
Josh now looked confused "What reason was that?"  
  
Most of the women in the room had the decency to blush. Donna smacked his thigh. "Sshh it's coming back on."  
  
"But."  
  
"Sshh talking while you're on television is against josh rule #7 remember."  
  
"Ok folks this is Ty and we're back and thanks to an executive order  
and a little help from the secret service we're inside Josh Lyman's  
house with Josh and Donna. Ok Josh and Donna we are here to build the  
2 of you a place that will want to come home at night together. So  
quickly give us a tour and get pack and then in seven days you'll have  
the home of your dreams."  
  
Josh looked uncomfortable and a little bit glazed over. "well this is  
the kitchen normally I don't cook much but with Donna's special diet I  
have doing a lot more. She is a much better cook but she has  
difficulty around she is going to be in the wheel chair for at least  
another 3 weeks and then only able to use the crutches for small  
periods at a time. This is the master bedroom this is where Donna has  
been staying while she's been getting better it has a view of the back  
yard. Donna spent a long time planting a garden back there when I was  
recuperating so she could keep an eye on me and not look like she was  
hovering. We moved a table in here so we could eat together and so I  
could work and be near by. We pretty much turned the dining room into  
physical therapy central. Most of my stuff has been moved into one of  
the bedrooms upstairs and since she's not going to be able to use her  
apartment for at least the next 4 months and her lease was up some  
friends and I moved all her stuff into another one of the bedrooms or  
in the rec-room downstairs. I also have a big office downstairs which  
has a workspace for Donna as well."  
  
Mikael and Tracy were sitting in the cluttered living room with Donna.  
Mikael was holding his little dog and appearing to be genuinely  
interested in the conversation. "Donna as you know part of this is to  
make a place that you feel comfortable living in what kind of things  
would you like to see happen here?"  
  
"Well I think it would be really nice to change that front window.  
The winter after Josh was shot almost everybody had thought he had  
recovered but he hadn't fully yet but he hid it in an attempt to move  
on, It wasn't till he broke that window that he was able to get the  
help he needed to finish getting better. Also it would be nice to  
have better ramps both down to the office and down to the street. But  
I'm only going to be in this chair for a few more weeks and on and off  
again for a few days here and there after my surgeries, so it's not  
that big of a deal."  
  
The screen showed Ty again with Josh and Donna on the street outside  
of the house Ty was ushering them in to a nice wheelchair assessable  
van. Ok now Donna I know you have made your desire to go to Hawaii  
well known but unfortunately your doctors say you shouldn't take that  
long of a flight so soon after your last surgery. So we weren't able  
to do that for you however we set you up at a nice bed and breakfast  
in Key Largo Florida. Just hand over your keys and you are on your  
way."  
  
As the van pulled away and drove off Ty turned to the design team ok  
folks this build is a little different we need to have everybody out  
of the house at least 8 hours before they get back to let the secret  
service secure the place. We will also have federal agents keeping an  
eye on things, not that its going to be a problem just different. Ok  
team we have less than 6 and a half days to completely redo this house  
the clock starts right now. Design team you know what you need to do  
put a plan together. I've got something else I need to take care of  
right now. I'll check back in with you in a bit. Lets get to work  
people.  
  
As the commercials started Josh turned to everyone and asked. "so whose brilliant idea waas it to disconnect the cable o the building at the bed and breakfast?"  
  
T.B.C. 


End file.
